cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD"/@comment-1359325-20121116152057/@comment-5571564-20121117174302
Ah duh the only way to use Dungaree is in the VG circle, that is why you don't run 4 of him. honestly his weak rear guard power shouldn;t be an issue, if you have extra Dungarees either re ride them for another shot or dump them for PGs and such. Also "better" is very subjective. Letsl ook at them this way. Thunder Break vs. Garmore. It is no secret that Garmore has far better utilites than Thunder Break Dragon. However, with that said, in matches between the two in my own experienced Thunder Break Dragon usually trumphs Garmore. Why, because Thunder Break can be paired up with harder hitting rear guards while also intercept stunning to make Garmore use up alot of his hand while Garmore has problems taking that and dealing with Thunder Breaks own high hitting. That and Photon Wyvern trumphs Tron in anythign but early game. If Garmore is ridden first, Thunder Break dragon can retire whatever he called should he wish. Garmore=better utility. Thunder Break Dragon=easier raw power(even though Garmore can search out his special booster if he does and goes first Thunder Break can just retire it). Garmore does get a slight edge here. Dungaree vs. Pellinore. IMO Dungaree trumphs Pellinore. Dungaree can take out any rear guard on the front line for easy costs and can let things like thunder fang and death scyth be used without harming the deck. Pellinore's supeiror ride skill is very luck based, his limit break is good in power but it is also a minus 2 for the GP player. I have seen people lose games because they tried to use Pellinore's limit break and couldn't get through and then had to put back cards that could have been used to defend or boost. Peillnore does have better support cards than Dungaree but just looking at the cards themselves Dungaree has the easier effect, has a small intimidation factor as people wouldn't want to throw down their best rear guards only for him to retire them, and his 11k power makes a big differenced compared to Pellinore's 10k. All in all this is a win for Dungaree. Ezel vs. Vermillion:I really can't touch this one because this is the one I can't be unbiased. I will say however that my win record against Ezel using Vermillion is much higher than my loss record. I don't see Ezel superior to vermillion, Ezel has higher power but Vermillion has higher defensive abilites and a much scarier Limit break(For example if you pg both of their limit breaks who still does damage?). That is all I am saying there. Unique Starters:This one there isn't any arguement to be made, GP does have better starters. However it should be pointed out that Naru has weak starters compared to most other clans anyway(don't get me wrong spark kid is good just not always the most reliable). Mage would have been good if it had atleast 4k power imo 3k was just too weak to make it effective. Narukami have been getting better cards, though again better is subjective. Honestly Naru doesn't need much more anyway, and set 9 will probably have cards that will boost them up a bit espeically Vermillion builds with or without The Blood.